The Daydreamer's Keeper
by EdokinzStories
Summary: Sharp, striking, like a tingling that traveled down his spine. This feeling followed the nerves and tendons through his legs. There was no exit to leave from, and so, the feeling followed back up, licking at each tender area hit moments ago, shocking what had yet to be pained, and causing agony on anything that had yet to experience more. Oh how he wished Wanda was here...


_I do not own FOP, all that credit goes to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, and all who work/ed on the show._

* * *

><p>Sharp, striking, like a tingling that traveled down his spine. This feeling followed the nerves and tendons through the legs. There was no exit to leave from, and so, the feeling followed back up. Licking at each tender area hit moments ago, shocking what had yet to be pained, and causing agony on anything that had yet to experience more. The pain wasn't always like this, in fact, it had been a long time since the pain had been this intense. Most days, it was nothing but a memory, if the mind could be brought to even recall it. However, when the sky turned dark, things would always change, and what was once forgotten always came spiraling back.<p>

As the clouds collected above, the thunder boomed around in the distance; resonating off the walls as if it would never end. Elephants thumping, horses galloping, either of these could describe what the thunder sounded like. It was brain shattering, and the boy needed no more help with that, he could usually take care of that himself.

Baby blue walls seemed to suffocate him, the only escape being a single window before his eyes, as he laid upon the plush blankets of the bed below him. He was lucky the owner of this bed was gone for the night, over at a friend's for a slumber party; it gave him the night to relax and breath. He'd been asked by the bed's owner to stay home; that his wife would be needed and could come along for just a short while, but she would return later. They told him they could see that he didn't feel well, that he looked tired, movements more sluggish, that he wasn't himself. There was never an indication before that he was sick, and he certainly never took long to heal from injuries he usually received. It was a perk of being immortal, super healing.

His wife suggested he was sick, maybe there was a virus going around in the area. They may be immortal and immune to the germs their master could catch, but it didn't mean that there were no germs that couldn't affect them. After all, his mother was always getting sick from the 9 hour flu. He knew that at least those germs he was susceptible to.

It was best that they thought that. It was best that they were gone for the night. It was best that every time it had gotten this bad, that there had always been a distraction for his loved ones. This meant that they wouldn't have to worry about him. They could have their fun, and when they were done, they could come back to their happy go lucky friend and husband they and he had come to love.

Green hair hung in front of his eyes, as water now began to tap against the window. It hurt his ears, but it hurt less than his body did. Anything hurt less than his body did. The droplets came down in a rhythm, slow at first, and then speeding up. As they sped up, his ears picked out the sounds of those lonely ones, the slow and hard droplets that took their time in pelting the glass.

In, out, in out. The man let his breath match those slow and hard droplets. It gave his mind a distraction, something to concentrate on other than the pain. Something to calm his nerves, and maybe relax him into a sleep; though he knew he wouldn't get sleep till later if he was lucky. The storm would have to pass for him to be pain free, but from what little he'd picked up from the forecast of the day, it was meant to go on for much of the night.

Letting out a gentle sight, the green haired man let his head fall to the crisp white pillow beside him; his stout, tiny body he sported slowly curling up into himself, as if he hoped that it would comfort him more. The room was silent, filled with nothing but the sound of rain, and the thump and clasp of the thunder and lightning. It was this silence thought that jolted him when a frightened gasp sounded from behind him.

The voice was all too familiar; after all, he'd known it for over ten thousand years now. It was raspy; and yet it mended the ache his ears felt, soothed the beating of his skull, and cooled the shocks that coursed through his body and wings protruding from his back. His small pale hands moved to cross over his chest, one being able to make its venture to his back, and trace the rounded objects that aided him in flight. There were scars, almost invisible to the naked eye, but he could feel them. As his fingers traced the outline, his back arching forward, and he could feel exactly why he felt so wrong right now. It didn't make sense to him though. That had happened years ago, so why would it be the cause now?

"C-Cosmo! Cosmo, honey, are you alright?" The small voice asked, steadily getting louder as the one it belonged to drew near. She flew over his body, and let her body float to rest before his face.

Cosmo closed his eyes shut, and kept them tight. He couldn't let her see them, he knew they were clouded. They had everything in them that she didn't need to worry about. They held all of his pain, anguish, and confusion as to why this even happened to him. He couldn't however, keep his emotions bottled up. Water trickled down his face, hands pulling from his back to grasp at his chest, as his steadied breath now picked back up tenfold.

If there was one thing he knew at this moment, it was that he couldn't hide from her much longer.

Soft hands soon took hold of his face, gentle fingers caressing the tender, red skin of his cheeks. She didn't stop his tears, she knew he had to let them out, but she could sooth them. She could make a path for the new tears to fall, and dry his cheeks completely when he was done. The warmth from her hands could cam him, make him feel at ease, and lull him into a tired state. These actions would only mend him for a small while, but it would be something; and something was always better than nothing.

Cosmo's trembling fingers stretched out to rest upon the woman's hands, holding them as close to his face as he possibly could; tears seeming to never end. "I-I'm sorry W-Wanda." He whispered, legs curling in as tight as they could to his body as he let the rest of his emotions run out from himself in the form of sobs and tears.

A sorrowful smile appeared upon Wanda's face as her warm fingers continued to stroke his cheeks. What did Cosmo have to be sorry for? That something hurt, something was making him cry? It was all ridiculous to her. It would be another story if this was something self-inflicted, but usually Cosmo would be apologizing with something destroyed behind his back. This time was very different, Wanda's husband lying before her was hurting; in some form or fashion that had started his waterworks, and she was determined to try and fix it.

He wasn't the best talker, and certainly now that his speech would be dented, he wouldn't be any better; but he knew as soon as his strong front emotions cleared, there was a speech he would have to partake in with his wife. He didn't know why he hurt, why every time the weather turned sour this pain sprung from his wings and out to his body; after all, it had been well over ten thousand years since his wings had received their long lost injuries, but maybe his wife would.

In, out, in out; he went back to concentrating on his breathing; moving his head close enough to hear the beating of Wanda's heart. It would steady him, like it always did when he was upset. Slowly, he began to calm. Streaming tears had finally halted, silent sobs now came as short, distant hiccups, and wired shut eyes now began to peer out of watery eyelids.

It was his green that she could see. A clouded green, but the green eyes that she had fallen for when she had gone head over heels for this man. It was a start to at least have those eyes staring back into her pink ones. Gliding a hand out from under one of his, she moved it to stroke through her husband's hair, letting out a small giggle when Cosmo let out a relieved sigh.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm here. Now, tell me what's wrong with you tonight. Was it what Timmy said when he told you to stay here, or something we did earlier?" Wanda questioned, keeping her voice soft and quiet, knowing it would comfort him for it to be as such.

Sniffling his nose slightly, the man let out another light sigh. " No, you and Timmy didn't cause any of this…It hurts Wanda; whenever the weather turns sad, it feels like my wings are trying to fly away from my body. I don't know why this is, but it always happens. Usually it's not this bad, usually it's only a slight shock, but its bad today Wanda. It hurts, and I don't know why, or what I'm supposed to do." His voiced drowned out, turning higher pitched, hiccups finding their way into his speech as he had gone on, but no sobs. He was pleading to her, begging for her to have an answer. The tears were gone, he couldn't form them, and for once, he was glad that they didn't come, that he could get his words out to her. It meant that maybe he could get this problem finally fixed.

Her eyes wend wide at the mention of his wings…It had been thousands of years since she'd seen him this upset over the pain in his wings, but that was because that was when the injury had happened.

Cosmo was just a young boy, trying to defend Wanda from a break in gone wrong. They had through they were safe that night at her place; after all, her home was that of Big Daddy, but they had been very wrong. Many fairies knew of the valuable items her father had come across in his line of work, the money that he had gained from it if nothing else; it was impressive for a garbage man. A masked fairy had broken into her house as the pair of them had sat upon her bed, gazing out at the stars from her window.

Cosmo had been quick to react that day, in a way she had never seen him do so before. Big Daddy was out on a business trip, meaning there was no one else who would be entering late that night. He'd told her to stay, as he sprung to the air, and dashed out the door. There were no weapons, nothing but his fists for him to use in defense, but he'd seem so confident to check out what disturbed them, and determined to keep his girlfriend safe.

Everything had happened in a flash. The screams, cries of help, the fleeing feet of a frightened robber ashamed of what he'd done. It obviously wasn't the intent of either male to have gotten injured, but what resulted had been something else. Cosmo's wings had been slashed by a knife, one the robber held in his hand just in case he'd needed to threaten someone. What he didn't realize was that Cosmo would not be one to back down from a threat, or really even understand it, and even with a weapon on point he would push back. His wings had been nearly sliced in two down the middle towards his spine, a clean swipe that had been made without a thought to go towards what the robber was really doing.

It had taken weeks for her husband to heal, and they had stuck together like parasites on a host; her magic being used to help him get around, and her love being used to quell his nights in pain and agony. They had gotten through it though. His ability to fly had not been damaged, and the scars that were once so prominent were now nonexistent…and yet, the pain still haunted him now.

Was it like a back? That once damaged had the possibility that it was never truly healed. Wings were delicate things, and many injuries to them would never heal. Cosmo had gotten lucky, the area he'd been cut in was completely repairable, and could mend itself together after some initial stitching. Maybe his injury acted like a back injury though, and whenever the weather got too humid his pains would surface. She wasn't a doctor, but it was the best guess she had. After thousands of years, it was obvious that it was not a healing problem in his wings, or his flying would be affected. It had to be something else, something that one could never really repair.

Smiling a smile that Cosmo could only decipher as her smile of knowledge, Wanda let her fingers continue to stroke through his hair. "Do you remember all those years ago, the day you stopped that robber…I think this might be an after math effect. Like, if someone injures their back, sometimes if the weather gets sad, they get aches and pains again. I think your wings are doing the same thing. Not many faeries get wing injuries, so there are very little reports on such, it's probably why the doctors back then didn't warn us. I'm sorry sweetie, but there isn't more we can do to help with these pains then to have you take some pain pills…but maybe all you wanted was the knowledge." She spoke with a smile, watching as Cosmo's eyes had slowly gotten bigger, a small smile growing on his face as he remembered that night, and finally understood why he always hurt like this.

It wouldn't help his pain to understand why he hurt…but it helped his worry, cured that ever growing sick feeling that there was something oddly wrong with him. While he usually understood and remembered very little, that night had been another experience. It was forever implanted in his brain, and for tonight, he was grateful that it was. It made it easier for his wife to explain his pain, and it made it easier for him to understand his pain.

Allowing a content look to cross his face, the strong pain he felt hours before finally lowering to a dull numb, the green haired faerie moved his arms to wrap gently around his wife, before pulling her to lay beside him in the bed.

With a slight giggle, Wanda let herself go along with her husband's demands, gently moving her body so that her head rested upon his chest, body protected by his arms that kept themselves wrapped tight around her. Leaning her face up, she placed a gentle kiss to the underneath of his chin; before wrapping her own arms around Cosmo's torso, letting her fingers rest at the base of his wings.

He gave a slight jolt at her warm fingers, but quickly calmed himself down, allowing her to slowly move her fingers in small circles, massaging the tender area, and removing whatever she could of the remaining pain. "For so long, I thought there was something wrong with me…and there is…there are a lot of things wrong with me, but I understand this one. It makes sense, and it's nice to know." Cosmo breathed out with a toothy grin, moving his arms to pull closer to Wanda, as his chin nuzzled itself into her pink swirly hair.

The light of the moon slowly cascaded over their faces, the rain no longer pounding upon the window. Everything was silent, still, as calming as the moment before him had been. He silent snores of his wife now filled the room, mingling with his slightly harsh breaths. Giving one last nuzzle to Wanda, Cosmo gently pulled back to rest upon the pillow, a final sigh released; letting go of all his tension, aches, and worries he'd been holding onto for far too long.

As emerald eyes slowly closed their sight off from the world around him, Cosmo's thoughts moved to those of happier times that he remembered. Those days he'd spent in the hospital, Wanda at his side, taking care of anything she could for him. The flightless night he had after his release of the pair of them resting on the abandoned grassy hill, staring at the stars as he told her the stories of each one; the lives he was sure each star would have loved to live.

Most of all though, he remembered the day he got his flight back. It was the day he'd taken Wanda out to the park, bent down on one knee, and offered her that chewed up pen cap. It wasn't anything proper or done in a proper way at all, he knew that, but there was no other way he knew of to propose to her. After all they had been though, all his mess ups and embarrassments, even that moment with his wretched proposal, she had still said yes.

Wanda was at his side, and had been so for ten thousand years, and Cosmo could only hope that he could keep her at his side for thousands of more years.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>**

_So, it's been a while since I wrote anything... Life is just super busy for me. However, this week is the first time in around half a year I got some time to free write, and since I'm putting together some Cosmo and Wanda cosplays, it ended up being on this lovely pair. Because it was a spur of the moment write, I had no beta reader, and only did editing twice, so don't expect perfection._

_Review if you like, comment on my errors or complaints, and have a wonderful day! _

_Edokinz~_


End file.
